Valentines' Day
by monsterprincessx
Summary: Madeleine, Garrison, Lulu & Theo are having another story in School of Fear. But this is not  about Phobias, but rather Valentines' day. Will they become a couple or just seperate?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: **I do not own School Of Fear ^^ Belongs to Gitty Daneshvari. There are only two couples, which is Madeleine & Garrison, and Lulu & Theo. :D

* * *

><p><em>[MadeleinexGarrison]<em>

**Chapter One**

Madeleine woke up, she quickly looked at the window, she facepalmed. The time was already 11:31 am and she is still in bed. The reason she is woke up late was because she stayed up late last night waiting for Garrison to call her back. But, he didn't. She deleted his number in her cellphone, again. Yes, this always happens to them. Madeleine would delete & wait for Garrison to call her back and Garrison wouldn't. Madeleine was getting tired of it, so she called Garrison.

Someone answered, "Hello?"

"Garrison." Madeleine said, acting calm, but really wanted to shout.

He sighed, "Madeleine-.."

"Garrison, I'm tired of always waiting for you to call me back. When will you ever answer me?"

"Madeleine, I'm sorry-.."

"Look, we're done. I'm already tired of this stupid thing about us. We're through, so don't ever worry me calling you in the night again, ok?" Madeleine hunged up.

She looked at her desk, It was full of picture frames of her, Lulu, Theo, and of course, Garrison.  
>She took the pictures, and cut off Garrison. She threw all of his cutted-pictures in the trash. She took a shower, put on some clothes, and called Lulu.<p>

"Hello?" Lulu said.

"Lulu, It's me, Madeleine."

"Oh, Maddie. You called again."

"Yes, I did."

"Let me guess, this is about Garrison again, right?"

Madeleine sighed.

"Really, that guy" Lulu sighed too "Fine. Let's go."

"Thanks, Lulu."

Madeleine grabbed her shoulder bag, put her Cellphone, Peppermint, & iPod. Whenever she &  
>Garrison fought, she would call Lulu and ask her to come with her in the Mall, since she is really upset, as always.<p>

She finally came in the Mall. Someone called her.

"Maddie!"

Lulu was running towards her.

"Lulu, hello."

"Yes, hi, c'mon I'm starving already."

"Ok."

They came into the food court.

"I'll go buy us food." Lulu said.

"Ok." Madeleine sat in a chair.

Madeleine was still upset. She was always thinking the same thing, "What is he always doing?"  
>And "Why would he be so busy everyday?". Those questions kept coming up to her and make her chest hurt and she didn't knew why.<p>

"Garrison!" A caramel-haired girl shouted at a boy.

Madeleine thought it was Garrison, but she couldn't see the boy's face.

"C'mon, Garrison. We're already planned to get married. So, how about a little kiss?"

"I told you, Edith, I don't like you!"

He sounded perfectly like Garrison. Madeleine was determined to see the boy's face. When she was trying to, the girl noticed her. Madeleine quickly looked back at her iPod.

"Hey, Garrison..." The girl was mumbling to the Garrison.

"Huh?" The boy looked at Madeleine.

It was really Garrison. The Garrison Madeleine knew. Madeleine was looking at him, in shock. And yes, Garrison did too.

But then, Lulu came in, "Here, Maddie."

Lulu looked at what Madeleine was looking, "Garrison?"

"O-Oh..Hey Lulu.." Garrison said looking guilty.

"I've got to go now. I remember that I have to do something.." Madeleine stood up.

Lulu grabbed Madeleine's arm easily "No. You're staying here. Garrison, let's have a little good chat, shall we?"

Garrison was gulping, since Lulu might just beat him up. Lulu is the most dangerous girl in their place. No, in the world. She can beat up any person who makes her upset.

Lulu took both Garrison & Madeleine into somewhere far from that "Edith" girl.

"Garrison, answer these questions truthfully, ok?"

"S-Sure..."

"First, who is that girl?"

"Edith. My.. friend."

"Second, why aren't you calling Madeleine back?"

"..." Garrison kept silent.

"Speak up." Lulu grabbed Garrison's collar.

"I was with Edith..."

Madeleine looked down, sadly.

Garrison looked at Madeleine, "Maddie.."

Lulu purposely missed a punch to Garrison, "You know how hard it is for a girl to like someone but that particular someone just goes and get another girl?"

"Look I was just-.."

"Enough talks-"

"Shut up" Madeleine said still looking down "Lulu's right, It is really hard. How about we change places, Garrison? Let's see if It's not hurtful to just get ignored."

"Maddie..."

"Do not call me that, only can my friends do, and you aren't my friend anymore."

Madeleine walked away to them. And then Lulu followed.

"Maddie, I'm sorry.." Garrison mumbled.

He came back to Edith, who was there still sitting there, looking pretty.

"Who were they, Garrison?"

"Was my friends..."

"Wait, was?"

"Yes..."

Madeleine was sitting in her bed, blank faced. Lulu was there, sitting in the desk chair. She was looking at Madeleine, and felt sad for her.

"Maddie..." Lulu said, and held Madeleine's hand.

"I was too blind to see he had another girlfriend.. If I had knew at the beginning..." A tear drop in Madeleine's face.

Lulu was upset too, since she is her only best friend. Lulu hugged Madeleine.

"Let it out, Maddie.."

After some seconds, Madeleine started crying. Finally, Lulu calmed Madeleine done for about an hour now.

"I have to go now. Just call me If you need me, ok?"

"Ok. Thanks, Lulu."

Madeleine gaved Lulu a hug and said their Goodbyes. Then, Madeleine heard a text message in her cellphone.

"Lulu's really fast."

She picked it up, It's from Garrison.

[END OF CHAPTER ONE]


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE:** I do not own School of Fear, Gitty Daneshvari does. The next chapter'll be the Lulu & Theo Part :3 Also, I'll be adding up some fanmade characters. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>[MadeleinexGarrison]<em>

**[Chapter One]**

Madeleine took the cellphone. She stared at it for a minute, then clicked the message.

"Maddie, I'm sorry. I'll make It up to you tomorrow, I promise."

She almost cried again, but tried not to. She just replied to him an "okay".

After that night, Madeleine called Lulu and forwarded the text message from Garrison.

"What does that mean?" Lulu said.

"I'm not really sure, but I thought, I should just avoid him."

"Ok."

Madeleine took a shower, and changed clothes.

"Good morning, mummy." Madeleine said, and took a seat.

"Good morning, Madeleine. What time did Lulu left last night?"

"Nine, I think."

"Oh, I see."

Madeleine ate her breakfast. Then, somebody rang the doorbell.

"I will get it." Mrs. Masterson said.

Mrs. Masterson opened the door.

"Um, does Madeleine Masterson live here?" A boy said.

"Yes. Are you her friend?"

"Yes."

"Oh, come in."

"Mummy who is that?" Madeleine said.

When they entered the kitchen, Madeleine saw Garrison. He looked really sorry.

"I'm done with breakfast, mummy." Madeleine stood up.

"Ok."

Madeleine walked to the living room.

"What was your name again?" Mrs. Masterson asked.

"Garrison, ma'am."

"Oh, ok. Garrison, go to the living room, please."

"Of course."

Garrison followed Madeleine to the living room and sat.

"What do you want?" Madeleine asked, her arms crossed.

"I just wanna say sorry, Maddie.."

"I said do not call me that anymore. Only friends does, ok?"

"What? Then that means I'm not your friend anymore?"

Madeleine looked away, "Yes."

Garrison sighed, "Then I'm sorry, Madeleine."

Madeleine did not answered.

"Look, that girl in the Mall you saw yesterday isn't who you think it is."

"Of course she is. She's your girlfriend, am I right?" Madeleine wanted to cry "You'd rather to with her than with me, your friend."

"Madeleine, she is not my girlfriend! And I don't even like her!"

"Then why are you with her?"

Garrison sighed again, "Fine. She is my girlfriend. But I don't really like her. My dad & her dad forced us to date for a while, but it'll end soon, I promise."

"When It does, don't come back to me, got it? Now go."

Garrison walked out.

Madeleine ran to her bedroom, and silently cried. She was really right about it, Garrison did have anothe girl. She called Lulu.

"Hello?" Lulu answered.

Madeleine sniffed, "It's me. Madeleine."

"Maddie! I was worried you wouldn't call me. Wait, why are you sniffing?..."

Madeleine didn't answer her.

"Maddie... It's about Garrison again, is it?"

"Yes." Madeleine sniffed again.

Lulu sighed, "I'll be there in 5 minutes. Wait for me, ok?"

"Ok."

After 5 minutes, Lulu came in.

"So, what happened?" Lulu asked and sat.

Madeleine told Lulu the whole thing, and made her cry again.

"Don't cry anymore, Maddie. He's a worthless guy. If I have knew at the beginning, I should have stopped you for liking him."

"Thank you, Lulu. You're very much the best friend I had ever wanted."

"Your welcome, Maddie."

They hugged each other.

Then, someone called in Lulu's cellphone.

"Hello? Who is this? O-Oh, got it." She hunged up.

"Who was it?" Madeleine sniffed again.

"It's err, Theo. I gotta go now, Maddie. I'll see you later! I promise!" Lulu ran.

"That's... weird." Madeleine said to herself.

Madeleine grabbed a book to read. She waited for Lulu to come back, but it was almost nighttime,  
>she must've been called by her mother. After eating dinner, brushing her teeth, and changed her clothes, she thought why Lulu had to go.<p>

"Family Problems?" She thought. Must've been that.

Then, she heard a text message. "Look down your window." It was from Lulu.

She looked at the window as like she was instructed to. When she did, she saw a very huge picture of an "I'm sorry" in her backyard. Garrison came out of the bushes.

He uttered, "I'm sorry, please forgive me."

Madeleine was about to cry, but decided not to. She ran downstair to Garrison.

"I'm really sorry, Madeleine, I was really a coward-.."

Madeleine covered his mouth, "It's Maddie." She smiled.

Lulu & Theo was looking behind the bushes.

"Plan completed. Finally!" Theo said.

"I can't see anything. Get off, Theo!"

"Is it my fault I am too big!"

"Yes! You're a fat boy!"

"Why you?"

After that night again, things settled down between Madeleine & Garrison. Garrison broked up with Edith and he would even call Madeleine back now.

[END OF CHAPTER TWO]


End file.
